


Noční chodec

by Patricia_Rafaeli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Late at Night
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia_Rafaeli/pseuds/Patricia_Rafaeli
Summary: Jedna noc v jednom městě. Kdo se po něm potuluje? A jaký je jeho životní příběh?





	Noční chodec

Levá, pravá. Pravá, levá. Levá, pravá. Pravá, levá. Levá, pravá, pravá, levá. 

Její kroky po studeném betonu jsou neslyšné, a to i přesto, že tahle čtvrť města je v tuto noční chvíli tichá. Ona jen prostě umí chodit neslyšně. Navíc, tohle je její čtvrť a její část dne. Ona do tohohle místa patří, splývá s okolní tmou a zná každý centimetr čtvereční těchto ulic. Nalevo je ten dům, ze kterého chodí ta uječená ženská s tím vypelichaným psem. Napravo lékárna, kde to smrdí desinfekcí. O kousek dál je to řeznictví, kde pracuje ta milá paní, co má vždycky, když jí potká, v ruce plátek šunky. Pak, za tím rohem, který je odtud tak sedmdesát, možná sedmdesát pět kroků, je restaurace. Ta má i svojí zahrádku, a sklepní okno, které vede do kuchyně. A na konci ulice jsou kontejnery na odpad, kde se dost často dají najít i nějaké zbytky. Proběhne kolem popelnic, zahne, a před ní je náměstí, tam je radnice, a tam je spousta namyšlených a zlých pánů, kteří ji odhání, kdykoliv k nim přijde. A to ani není nějaká ošklivá… To je ale za dne. Teď, v noci, je tu sama pánem všeho. Pokaždé, když se setmí a ulice se uklidní, ožije jiná část obyvatel města. Nad těmi má ale převahu, a to i když není zrovna největší. Je mrštná a rychlá. A taky lstivá.

 

Protáhne se a zhluboka se nadechne. Nakloní hlavu na stranu, snaží se identifikovat tichý zvuk, který odněkud zaslechla. Něčí kroky. Nahrbí se. Klap, klap, levá, pravá, pravá, levá. Připraví se k útoku. Kroky jsou čím dál tím blíž. Zhluboka se nadechne. Už vidí, s kým má tu čest. Další jedinec jejího druhu. Hlasitě na něj zasyčí, ale on se nezdá, že by si tím nějak lámal hlavu. Klidně, jako by se nechumelilo - i když se nechumelí - si začne mapovat terén. Ona na něj zavrčí a ožene se po něm. On zacouvá, ale stále ji pozoruje, nehodlá se tak lehce zastrašit někým, kdo je menší a hubenější, jak on sám. A určitě i mladší. A tak ji pronásleduje celou noc, i přes její nelibost. Dál na něj syčí a vrčí, nebojí se zaútočit, ale to s ním nic nedělá. Zkouší mu utéct, schovat se, využít lstí, které se za celý svůj život naučila proto, aby přežila. Ale ani to se jí nedaří, stále za ní chodí jako její ocásek, jako její stín, kterých je v noci plné město, pokud tedy zrovna funguje veřejné osvětlení, což se v téhle čtvrti sice stává často, ale v jiných částech města, kde se pohybovala dříve, bylo světlo – spolu se stíny – vzácností.

 

Krátce nad ránem, nebo spíš krátce před úsvitem, jí dojde trpělivost. Zastaví se uprostřed silnice – co na tom, že by po ní zrovna mohlo jet auto, ona má přeci přednost – a čeká, až ji dohoní. Pak se nakrčí, a důrazně mu vysvětlí, že tohle je JEJÍ čtvrť a že on nemá ani to nejmenší právo se v ní procházet, jako by se nic nedělo, pokud tedy nechce, aby mu to vysvětlila ještě důrazněji, a to za pomoci násilí. Ušklíbne se na ní, jak by se mohl bát, když mu vyhrožuje někdo o hlavu menší, jak on? Není přeci žádný strašpytel a ze siláckých řečí si nic nedělá. A tak jí ukazuje že jí jeho výhrůžky nechávají úplně chladným a říká jí, co si o tom myslí on - a že to není zrovna nic pěkného, žádné vyznání lásky. Kdepak, to napětí mezi nimi je mnohem blíž k nenávisti, než k lásce, i když ani ta nenávist by nebyla dost vhodným a dostatečně vystihujícím pojmenováním. Nezbývá jí nic jiného, než o svou čtvrť bojovat, když varování nezabírá, a nebo…? Co to zkusit, být kamarádi? Vycházet spolu, dělit se o jídlo, vysmívat se vypelichanému psovi té uječené ženské z domu číslo dvacet sedm, co se spolu dělit o šunku od paní z řeznictví z dvaatřicítky, prskat společně na namyšlené a povýšené úředníky z radnice? Nešlo by to tak taky vyřešit? Být kamarádi? Vždyť by to nemuselo být tak složité. A on o to očividně stojí, tak proč se zbytečně rvát, když jde si vymezit hranice? 

 

A tak, nakonec, když se město kolem osmé hodiny ranní probouzí, se ke svému úkrytu neblíží sama, ale se svým novým společníkem...

 


End file.
